


What We Want

by TheMoonlightRose



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Can't think of much else, Escapism, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Love, Monogamy, Romance, i love sebastian so much, shit don't put that in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonlightRose/pseuds/TheMoonlightRose
Summary: Amira Sirene thought that she'd graduate college and follow her dream of being a world-renown astrophysicist, tracking stars and studying planetary bodies in blissful contentment. Unfortunately, that's not how life works.Reduced to a 9-to-5 job in the corporate giant that is Joja Corporation for 3 years, she's had enough. Enough of her parents' constant disappointment; enough of work she has no love for; enough of losing friends as they moved on with their lives. Following her grandfather's advice, she decides to find out what real happiness means to her.When the new farmer came into town, Sebastian didn't think much of it. Sure, new people were rare and he was curious, but considering he was going to leave eventually, there was no point in getting to know her. However, despite his intentions to keep her - and everyone else - at a distance, there was something so beautiful about the way she smiled at him. And when he found out how geeky she was, well... really, how could he ever resist?
Relationships: Sebastian & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian & Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you like it! ^_^ I would love any and all feedback, so do leave a comment if you want to!
> 
> ~From your author, TMR

The monotonous tapping of fingers on keyboards was giving me a headache. I sighed, and glanced at the timer on the wall. _An hour until break. Fuck. Isn't it against health regulations or something to work for 5 hours straight? I barely got any sleep last night. I'm exhausted._ Rubbing my tired eyes, I subtly checked my phone for any new messages.

> Amira, you know your father and I are just worried about you. It's been 3 years since you graduated, and you're not even married yet! When I was your age, I was already pregnant with Rajesh, but all you do is work. Don't you care about us at all? We just want to see our grandchildren before we die. Your brother is a lost cause after he abandoned us for that vile man, so you're all we have left. Please just think about meeting with your father's business partner? I've met him, and he's such a nice man. I'm sure he'd take care of you if you gave him a chance. For our sakes.

_Ah, Mom back at it again. I can't deal with this today._ I turned back to my computer and kept typing, only to be interrupted by my phone silently vibrating. _Ugh, and him too? What now?_

> Babe, it only happened once. You're making such a big deal out of this. Let's meet up and talk it over. You know I love you.
> 
> You're being so immature rn. I can't believe you're not even responding to me. You can't just ignore me, you bitch!
> 
> I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just so upset. Can't we just talk? If I explain, you'll understand that it was really nothing to get so upset over.
> 
> \--- New messages pending ---
> 
> Ok, well, screw you then. You don't want to talk? Be like that. I don't need a #$&%@ like you anyway. Just so you know, she was better than you ever were. Ugly fuck.

Again, I sighed and stared listlessly at my phone. _I wasted 3 months on him. 3 months. Was I ever happy with him, or did I just not want to feel lonely anymore?_

 _Well, whatever. I don't want to be distracted by his shitty messages. If the manager sees me, he'll throw another fit._ I opened the drawer of my metal desk and blinked, surprised. I'd always thought this drawer was empty, since all of the files I needed were on the company computers. Instead, I found a small treasure trove. Putting my phone aside, I reached into the drawer and pulled out a small TARDIS model made out of porcelain.  
_I forgot about this. I brought some of my favourite things with me on my first day at work, to cheer me up. But I stopped being able to keep up with the shows, and opening the drawer started making me upset instead. So I forgot about it._  
I stroked the police box sign with my thumb and smiled slightly. _I can't believe I forgot about these._

Looking through the rest of the drawer, I found a tiny painting of the starship Enterprise, a crown from one of my Disney princess cosplays, and a D&D miniature of one of my favourite characters - an elven rogue by the name of Aaruen. Each piece brought back a tiny spark of joy that, honestly, had been missing for some time. Finally, my hand brushed against something underneath all of the memorabilia, and I pulled out a slightly wrinkled envelope. _Is this my granddad's letter? I never read it, but he told me to always keep it with me until life became too suffocating to bear._ I stared at it pensively, my mind whirling. _I'm not happy. I don't think I have been for a while. Will this letter really help me?_

I traced the seal with my fingertip, and decided. I needed a change. If this could offer me that, then I would do whatever it takes. My granddad was an eccentric man, but above all, I knew without a doubt that he loved me. So I opened the envelope, and read the letter.

* * *

"You never told me granddad left me his farm." Silence over the phone. I could just _see_ my mother blinking at me in quiet contemplation, wondering what excuse to make up.

"You never asked. Besides, what do you need a rundown old farm for?" I grit my teeth, frustrated as always by her unwillingness to give me a straight answer.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

More silence. Then,

"He gave it to you when you were 11, darling. You had no need for a farm back then. And you have a steady job now; what would having a farm add to your life? Instead of asking these ridiculous questions, you should be looking for a husband. You're getting on in age and looks don't last forever; you don't want to end up being alone all your life, do you?" As she continued to rant, I shook my head quietly. _What was I expecting out of this? Why did I call her, knowing she'd lead the conversation back to this? It's always about them._

"Mom," I interrupted, looking out of the window, "I don't care." Pulling my TARDIS out of my pocket, I took a deep breath, aware of her spluttering on the other side of the phone. "In fact, I've never cared about children or marriage or any of the stuff you keep going on about. Both you and Dad just don't understand; as soon as I left your house, I wasn't your property anymore. I don't have to do what you want to make you happy anymore. I don't need your approval on boyfriends or jobs or clothes anymore. I'm my own woman from now on. You don't get to tell me how disappointing I am, or how I'm 'expiring on the shelf'. My life is finally mine, so please: don't try to ruin it anymore."

I hung up. Knowing them, they'd eventually figure out where I went, and track me down. They had never been to the farm; my granddad had always picked me and my brother up from our house when they went on holidays or business trips. I had always known, even without anyone saying it, that my parents had found his occupation 'distasteful'. _They'd have preferred him to retire so that they could stick him in an old age home, I bet._ The bus shook slightly as we passed over a bump on the road, and I held my bags close to my chest. It had only taken a few days to completely uproot my life. Maybe it was a sign that nothing there was really worth keeping, save my memorabilia and necessities. Again, I looked at the tiny porcelain TARDIS in my hand.

_Here we go, on a journey we have no way of knowing the outcome of. This is insane. Taking up an old abandoned farm? I've never grown a plant in my life._

Despite my thoughts, I grinned to myself, the first honest happiness I've felt in years spreading through my chest. _Well, whatever happens, I'm sure I'll be happy._


	2. Home Sweet Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotionally and physically drained from her whirlwind decision to grasp happiness with her own hands by leaving behind everything she knew, Amira arrives in Stardew Valley. It's... not like she remembers it.

I yawned as I stepped off the bus, saddled with bags and exhausted. _If Mom saw me now, she'd have snapped at me to cover my mouth and 'act like a lady'. Why did I spend so many years trying to get their approval? I can yawn in peace now._ The thought made me a little giddy; for the first time in my entire life, there was no one telling me what to do. I'd deactivated my phone right after calling my mom, so they wouldn't be able to get a hold of me for a while. I was free.

 _Free to take a nap, hopefully,_ I thought to myself, looking around. _I think Lewis told me someone was going to meet me here?_ I didn't see anyone, so with a shrug, I dropped all of my bags on the ground and took in what had become my new world. I'd been in the city for so long that I'd forgotten just how green trees could be. The bright leaves rustled in the Spring sunshine, a sound that was as warm as it was peaceful. I could hear birds here and there, flitting from branch to branch and chirping in their light music. _I wonder if they're talking about me. ' **WARNING: CREEPY STRANGER IN THE AREA. STAY AWAY FROM THE BUS STOP AT ALL COSTS. IT WILL EAT YOU.** ' Though I guess that requires them to know what a bus stop is?_ Wondering about whether birds knew what bus stops were seemed to trigger Yoba's sympathy, because soon enough, a woman with bright red hair came around the corner and waved frantically.  
"I'm sorry I'm late!" she called, jogging up to me. Her bright smile triggered vague memories of the smell of pine wood, and picnics in the summer. _But it wasn't just her and granddad at the picnics..._ Suddenly it clicked. Wide-eyed, I stared at her in awe.  
"You're... Aunt Robin, aren't you?" I asked, my mind flicking through memories I'd long thought forgotten. _I remember eating smores next to a fire on the mountain... and playing with... who? Robin's kids? I wonder if they're still here..._

Robin - I think? - finally got up to me and grinned, her brown eyes sparkling with surprised pleasure.  
"I didn't think you'd recognize me. The last time I saw you, you were only 10 years old. And now..." she looked me up and down, her gaze warm and friendly, "well, you're all grown up. Taking over your grandpa's farm and everything. He would have been so proud." I felt tears prickle in corners of my eyes, but I shook it off and smiled back at her. _Not now. You're not allowed to get emotional now. Wait._  
"Thank you," I replied brightly, shoving my wayward emotions into my endless closet of untouched trauma. "Now, shall we get going? I'm looking forward to seeing the farm again."  
Robin's smile wavered.  
"Um..." she started hesitantly, scratching her head, "about the farm... Lewis and I cleaned it up as best we could, but it _has_ been left alone for a decade or so. You have quite a bit of work ahead of you."  
I frowned. _Well, that's only to be expected. You can't leave a place alone for so long without _some_ problems. Sweet of her to worry about me though._  
"I'll try to keep a positive attitude," I replied, meeting her gaze to convince her of my sincerity. _Anything is better than going back._ Her eyes searched mine thoughtfully before she smiled again, and the tension dissipated just like that. Without further ado, she picked up two of my bags, leaving me to take my backpack.  
"Well then, shall we get going?" she asked, throwing me a smile over her shoulder as she began down the path towards the main road. Taking my backpack and breathing a sigh of relief at the idea of finally resting, I followed her to Aldyra Farm.

* * *

_I have made a huge mistake,_ I thought blankly, looking over the unconstrained wilderness that had devoured my granddad's beloved farm. _I've already failed you, granddad. I'm so sorry._ A hand landed firmly on my shoulder, making me jump out of my gloomy thoughts.  
Robin gave me an encouraging smile, and said, "It's not as bad as it seems. You'll find that the weeds are easily taken care of, and most of the trees and stones look like they can be taken down or moved. In fact, collecting them now will give you material to build with later! And you don't have to clean up this old place by yourself; ask anyone and I'm sure they'll be more than willing to help you out." I blinked at her, then nodded slowly and returned to staring over the 'fields' I legally owned. _Yoba, I hope I made the right choice and that this isn't a mistake and that my family wasn't right about me being a worthless failure who's only value is in being married off to a 50-year-old business magnate-_  


"Ah! Amira, you've arrived!" I looked up to see an old man coming out of the ramshackle house, and waved awkwardly at him. _He has a kind face,_ I thought as he got closer. _I remember him. He and granddad used to sit on the porch and talk for hours. More wrinkles, but still the same welcoming smile._

To my surprise, he enfolded me a warm hug. I returned it after a moment of confusion, unsure of why he was so happy to see me. After all, I barely remembered him. He pulled away and smiled sheepishly at me, his eyes crinkling around the corners.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. It's been years since I last saw you, but your grandfather never stopped talking about you and your brother." A flicker of sadness, and he continued gently, "You know, he would've been so proud of you."

_Oh, now that's not fair. I could hold on when Robin said it, but both of them?_ Against my will, I felt tears threatening to fall from the corner of my eyes. I wanted to laugh it off, but the lump in my throat wouldn't allow me to make any excuses. It had been a while since anyone had been this kind to me, and this week had destroyed whatever emotional resilience I had once possessed. Jerkily, I gave him a grateful nod. An embarrassing moment passed as they pretended not to notice while I composed myself, sniffling and dabbing at my eyes with the corner of my sleeve.

Once I could take a shaky breath, Lewis spoke up, offering a distraction. "I made sure the cottage is livable. There's not much of a kitchen yet, but I've talked it out with Gus - the restaurant owner - and he said he'd be more than happy to feed you until you're able to cook for yourself. I also dug up your grandfather's old tools; they're in the chest on the right of the TV. To start off, there are some parsnip seeds waiting for you. I'm more of a flower person, but Caroline - I'm sure you'll meet her later; she's Pierre's wife - grows her own fruits and vegetables as a hobby. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

I met his sincere gaze, then turned to look at Robin. _They're so willing to help out. I wonder where they get their faith in me from? I haven't even done anything yet._

"Thank you so much, Lewis." I smiled at him, hoping I could convey just how much I appreciated his help.

Robin pitched in, "You know, if you want me to make the house a little bigger and when you're ready to add a kitchen, come see me. Well, you can come see me anyway. But I'd be more than happy to make it more... livable. At a discount, of course." I laughed at the way she said 'livable' as Lewis turned to scold her for trying to 'manipulate this poor child into buying a house upgrade'. 

Profusely thanking them, I waved when they eventually made their way back into town. This day had started with my mother, but it had ended with these two strangers that had shown me more consideration than I'd been expecting. I could see why granddad had loved Stardew Valley so much. I turned to look at my fields again and wrinkled my nose. _Well, I can see why he loved living here. But this is going to be... a lot of work. I can't believe they kept this place a secret for so long. I could've gotten started on this place ages ago._

I stayed there until the sun set over the mountains, the weeds and trees turning to shadows before my eyes. _I chose this. And I'm going to make it work. I'm not a failure._ With that thought, and with the cool wind making me shiver in my light jacket, I headed inside. I crawled into the unfamiliar bed, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, but hey! She made it to Stardew Valley! ;) And maybe next time, she'll meet an old friend?


	3. Fitting In

I yawned and stretched luxuriously, the morning sun beaming into my small cottage. After 4 days, I'd already gotten used to the comfortable bed, dated TV, and... cozy living space. While it was admittedly not as big as my apartment in Exis City, it felt familiar and safe in a way my luxury accommodations in the city had not. This place had memories of a warm fireplace during Winter, hot chocolate with Robin's children, and the smell of my granddad's tobacco. **That** place...

That place belonged to my parents.

Shaking off thoughts of that cold apartment, I wandered over to the kettle and started heating up some water for tea, then sleepily headed for the bathroom to wash my face.

_At least there's not much to do today,_ I thought to myself, splashing the cool water over my face in an effort to wake up. Wiping stray droplets away, I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I was looking a lot better than when I'd left Exis. The dark circles under my eyes had completely disappeared, and the dull dirt colour of my irises had returned to the bright honey brown I'd prided myself on as a child. I'd never been an unattractive person, but Joja had taken what I'd loved of my appearance and personality, and had done it's damnedest to destroy it. Now, in the depths of the valley and free of deadlines, temperamental managers, and small, cramped offices, I felt my self-esteem returning. My dark hair was no longer tightly bound in a knot behind my head. It flowed past my shoulders in soft waves, a rich ebony colour ending in tips tinted a deep mahogany from my time spent in the sun. 

_And,_ I thought smugly, extending my arm to examine it, _I don't look like a ghost from one of those Bailywood movies my grandma used to watch anymore. I look healthy. Kind of. I'm still 'a stick insect', as Mom called it. But Mom doesn't get to judge me anymore. I may not have curves or 'child-bearing hips', but I'm fucking cute. Who needs to be sexy or appealing? Not me! Average is best!_

The whistling kettle interrupted my internal pep talk, and I headed into what I'd labeled the kitchen area to have my first cup of tea. Sighing contentedly as the tea warmed my hands, I thought over what I had to do today. I had planted the parsnips 4 days ago, and had shipped them last night - my first official harvest. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I remembered how excited I'd been to see the fully grown parsnips.  
While I had zero experience with farming or growing plants, Livin' Off The Land, Caroline, and the Farming 101 books I'd borrowed from the local library had offered useful advice. _Considering the extra money in my bank account, maybe I should tackle a more expensive crop? Or splurge on a pizza from The Stardrop Saloon? Or **both!**_

Despite Lewis' kind offer of paying for my food at the Stardrop, I'd felt too guilty to accept it. He had already arranged for my produce to be sold at local markets around the valley, despite my inexperience and lack of recommendation. He'd done more than enough for me. I wanted to stand on my own two feet for once. 

_Hm, ok. I'll have a shower, get dressed, and check out Pierre's store. Joja may be cheaper, but it'll be a cold day in hell before I support them ever again. Especially Morris, the slimy bastard. Reminds me of my manager._

A few moments of tea-sipping later, and I was ready to be a semi-functional human being again. Once I'd dressed for the day in a simple blue t-shirt with the Star Trek logo on it, comfortable jeans, and my most worn pair of sneakers, I headed out to town. 

* * *

"Good morning, Aunt Evelyn," I called, waving at the woman watering the town's flowers. Her wrinkled face broke into a pleased expression as I got close enough for her to see clearly.  
"Hello... ah, Amira, was it? I do apologize for being so terrible at remembering your name."  
I shook my head, smiling, and laughed, "It's alright. I'm technically new in town, so I don't expect everyone to know me immediately. I haven't even met everybody yet!"  
I'd visited Robin several times at her house, but I hadn't met either of her children yet. She'd explained that Maru was at the clinic most of the time, while Sebastian rarely came out of his room. I understood the appeal of hiding in your room all day, especially when Robin's husband, Demetrius, muttered a sarcastic comment that earned him a stern glare from Robin. If I were met with **that** every time I stepped outside for some fresh air, I'd stay inside too.

_There was a reason I had an emo phase in highschool... not that it lasted all that long. But I will always love FOB._

"Ah, well I'm sure you'll meet everyone eventually. You know, Friday nights tend to be busy at Gus' saloon. It's a perfect place to meet most of the villagers, if you feel up to some socializing tonight."  
I 'hmm'ed thoughtfully, but I already knew I was going. I was gonna try Gus' pizza for the first time tonight to celebrate my first harvest, and nothing was going to stop me. Being social for long periods of time **was** draining, but I needed to at least know some people by name in this town. I wanted to belong here.  
_Even so, I hope it isn't too crowded. They're trying to be polite, but their stares are a little nerve-wracking. Maybe I'll just leave with my pizza, and meet them another time. But isn't that rude? They might think I don't want to meet them, and then my chances of fitting in will be ruined. And then they won't want to talk to me, and I'll be all alone, and I'll become known as the bitter old woman down the street, and no one will come to my funeral - well, maybe Rajesh will come to my funeral-_  
My spiralling thoughts must've been obvious, because Aunt Evelyn started grinning and giggled, "My dear, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Give it time, and I'm sure that it'll start to feel like you've always been here." Meeting her gaze doubtfully, I only saw genuine kindness, and felt my shoulders start to relax. "Thank you, Aunt Evelyn. You've been so kind to me." Glancing at Pierre's, I noticed the 'Open' sign had finally been put out. Bidding her a warm goodbye, I hurried into the shop to prepare for my next harvest, eager to see one of the people I had spent the most time with in my childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to introduce her to Sebastian in this chapter, but I guess that's not what the writing gods had in mind today. :P Next chapter though? All the meetings, I promise!
> 
> Btw, what do you think of Mira? She doesn't have much personality yet since she hasn't really interacted all that much with other people, but I hope to reveal her sweet and geeky nature soon! She is precious bean, and must be protected at all costs~


	4. Childhood Friends

Pierre looked up from the cash register as the doorbell made a cheerful ringing sound, announcing my arrival. He waved at me enthusiastically, his eyes gleaming beneath his glasses.  
"Ah, Farmer Amira! Are you finally coming in to buy some Spring seeds?" Giving him a shy smile, I nodded, hiding my discomfort. _It's not that I don't **like** Pierre... he seems like a good person. He's just a bit too friendly for my liking. I can't help distrusting such a wide smile._ Approaching the counter, I took a quick glance around the store, and felt a small tinge of disappointment when I realized Abigail wasn't there yet.  
"Pierre, how much are cauliflower seeds?" Watching his smile widen, I sighed inwardly, and we began to talk business.

Once we were done and I was busy packing away all the new seeds I'd bought, I heard him ask, "So, how's the new phone working out for you?"  
I glanced up at him, and fixed a polite smile on my face as I responded, "It works very well! It's nice to be able to keep in touch with my family and friends again."  
I was hoping he'd leave it at that, but he continued, his gaze curious, "And how are they doing? I'm sure they must be worried about how you're managing that big farm by yourself. It was very brave of you to move all the way out here by yourself." I pressed my lips together, wondering how to respond. I knew how I _wanted_ to respond; snap and tell him it wasn't any of his business. His eyes held none of the compassion I'd become accustomed to in the past couple days; only a desire to be in the know about 'the new farmer'. Unfortunately for him, I had no desire to be known just yet.

I was about to say something - anything - to divert his attention, when the back door opened with a loud and violent _**bang!**_

We both turned to stare, but Pierre's scowl said all I needed to know. "ABIGAIL! THAT DOOR IS **NOT** A TOY! WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF IT BROKE?!"

Abigail strolled in, an unrepentant smirk on her face. Complete with dark purple hair, a sleeveless, studded denim jacket, a choker, and blue eyes flashing with defiance, Abigail was the definition of rebellious. As soon as I'd lain eyes on her, I'd known two things. One, that she was one of the friends I remembered from my childhood in the valley. Two, that we were destined to be friends again.

"But it didn't break, did it?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow. Leaving her dad to splutter a furious response, she glanced my way and mouthed _'go'_. I needed no more encouragement; packing the last of my things in my satchel, I sent her a grateful smile and left.  
_There's no way that was a coincidence. No one's ever that lucky. She distracted him for me._

_I should thank her later._

I knew from Lewis that Abigail was thought of as a 'troubled' girl, and that she and her friends had a tense relationship with the rest of the community due to their past 'childish pranks'. Perhaps it was because I was used to a variety of people from living in the city, but to me, Abigail didn't looked 'troubled' at all. She looked different. Unapologetically herself. She'd been ecstatic when she'd realized who I was, and had done her utmost to make me feel welcome here. In that regard, she and Lewis were the same.  
Grinning to myself at the idea of telling Lewis that he and Abigail were similar, I headed back to the farm to finish planting my new seeds, quietly anticipating the night ahead.

* * *

Entering the Stardrop, I cringed at the suddenly all-too-busy saloon, and reconsidered my plan to introduce myself to the townspeople. I knew _some_ of them: Lewis was there, chatting with a flushed Marnie; Pam was there (though I hadn't gotten to know her very well; I usually came in too late to meet her sober); Gus and Emily were there, chatting to Pierre and Shane over the counter. I had showered, changed my shoes, psyched myself up in the mirror... I couldn't run away now. Catching movement out of the corner of my eye, I glanced right to see Robin and Demetrius slow dancing. _Wow, look at them. They really don't see anyone else, do they?_  
Despite the energetic music playing in the background and the noisy chatter around them, they seemed to be completely immersed in their own little world. _I'll... say hello later. It's much too awkward to try now._

Too embarrassed to watch anymore, I quickly jerked my gaze away and met a pair of familiar blue eyes. _Abigail?_ Those eyes widened at the sight of me, then glimmered with mischief. Raising her hand, she beckoned me to the side room, where I knew the pool table and arcade machines were. I nodded at her in quick agreement, but headed to the counter first, pleased to have been invited over. _I need to order my pizza first. I wonder if Abigail likes beer? I still need to thank her for this morning._  
Ordering a pizza, a beer for her, and a cider for me, I tapped my fingers on the countertop in nervous excitement as Emily went to fetch the drinks. _It's been a while since I've hung out with other people. I wonder if her friends are with her. Hopefully I can dazzle them with my charming wit and irresistible personality._ I wanted to laugh at the thought, but laughing at nothing like a crazy person wasn't exactly charming **or** irresistible, so I didn't.

"And here you are!" Emily sang cheerfully, handing me my drinks. Thanking her, I very carefully carried the beer mugs towards the arcade room. 

Unfortunately, I was being so very careful about not dropping them that I didn't bother to watch where I was going. The smell of cigarette smoke and mint was my only warning before-

"Oof!"  
I ran into someone with a soft thud, and watched with horrified dismay as the cider began to tilt out of my hand.  
_Fare thee well, old comrade. We shall meet in the next life._ I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the end.

"Oh!" The stranger's hand fumblingly managed to catch it before it slipped to the floor. I froze.  
_OhmygodIamholdinghandswithastrangerbecauseIamdumbandstupidandIdonotdeservetoliveanymorepleasehelp-_

I looked up at the stranger to apologize for my near fuck-up, and also possibly for my existence, but...  
then our eyes met and I couldn't say anything.

_I... remember these eyes. So pretty, like obsidian. You'd never know they were brown until the light hit them just right._

The light sure wasn't hitting those irises right now. He looked deeply annoyed, his brow furrowed as we continued to awkwardly hold the cider between us. And suddenly, like clouds after a storm, his consternation vanished. In it's place was... surprise? Embarrassment? I couldn't tell. 

"... Mira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this at the end of the last chapter, but because I have university things to do most of the time, I will try to stick to an update schedule of every month. It gives me time to do the things I need to do, as well as the things I _want_ to do. ^_^ Like writing this.


	5. The New Farmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is tired of hearing about the new farmer. His mom keeps pushing him to visit her, Sam is _way_ too excited about meeting her, and even Abigail hadn't been able to shut up about her. 
> 
> So what if they were childhood friends? So what if she's the shiny new attraction of the town? It has nothing to do with him.
> 
> It has absolutely nothing to do with him.

#### Tuesday afternoon

Sebastian groaned as the screeching of his wake up alarm pierced through the peaceful silence of his basement room. _Just a few more minutes. I'm nearly done with the editing anyway..._ Smacking the bedside table, he somehow managed to tap the snooze button on his phone, and nestled back under the sheets for an afternoon nap.  
Just as he started to drift back to sleep...

**~I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream; I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean~**

"Fucking-" He scowled, grabbing the obnoxious phone and checking the caller ID. _Sam._  
Resignedly giving up on all thoughts of a peaceful day, he answered the phone and snapped, "What?!"

Sam's laughter did nothing to ease his annoyance.  
"You told me yesterday to call you so that you could finish that last bit of coding, remember? Yoba, you're so salty when you wake up. When you're done, you should come visit. We can go stalk the new farmer." _The new farmer again? Why does she keep showing up everywhere? And does no one else know her name? She can't be 'the new farmer' forever._

"No thanks," Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought of the painful day ahead. "The wake up call's appreciated, but I don't have time to spend stalking whatever random person you and Abigail take a liking to. I need to finish this last piece of code by tonight."

"But Sebby!" Sam whined, the high pitched squeal making Sebastian wince, "Abigail said when she came to the shop yesterday that the new farmer was someone you both know! Aren't you curious?" _I would've been if I didn't already know who she was._

"Not even a little bit. I've got to go, Sam. See you Friday." He hung up on Sam's protests, knowing his lazy friend would never hike all the way up here to drag him along with his stupid plans. _Abigail on the other hand..._

With a long yawn and satisfying, bone-cracking stretch, Sebastian got out of bed and switched on the light.  
With no natural light sources, the basement was always pitch black. There was a time when he used to be afraid of that absolute darkness, when he'd refused to go into the basement without one of his parents. _Well, without Mom. Demetrius was always 'too busy' to go with me. Funny how that was never the case with Maru._

_I should stop thinking about it. Being angry never changed anything._ However, the anger refused to fade away. He'd gotten used to that too. Taking a quick shower in his en-suite bathroom, his thoughts shifted from the past to a more present problem - the new farmer.  
_I thought I'd never see her again after her granddad passed away. Who'd have thought she'd come back to fill his shoes? Abigail and Mom are so happy about it, but I don't understand why she'd come back. Sure, she liked helping her granddad around the farm, but..._

_Ugh, what does it matter what she does? I doubt she even remembers me, and I'm going to be leaving soon. I almost have enough to move out; why would I want to know about her, someone who willingly came **back** here? As far as she and I are concerned, she's the new farmer, and I'm the gloomy guy in the basement._

_Besides... we've both changed since then. I doubt we have anything in common anymore._

Throwing on his typical purple hoodie and black jeans, he settled in front of his computer to finish the last of the nightmare code he'd been asked to complete, ignoring any thoughts about the new farmer that popped up. After all, they had nothing to do with each other anymore. 

* * *

#### Friday afternoon

"SEBASTIAN!"

That was his only warning before his door was blown open by an over-excited and breathless Abigail. He silently thanked his past self for leaving the door unlocked - who knows what would've happened to its poor hinges - before being shadowed by a little gremlin with purple hair and an all-too-crafty grin. "Guess who's coming to the Stardrop tonight?!"  
_**Hmm** , who could **possibly** be coming to the Stardrop on a Friday night who'd get her this excited? I wonder? It's such a mystery._

Keeping his sarcasm to himself, he asked dryly, "The new farmer?"

She frowned at the lack of excitement in his voice. Leaning on his desk, she tilted her head quizzically at him, as if trying to unlock a puzzle. He avoided her gaze by staring at his screen, shutting the computer down. _It's not like I'm about to miss Friday night at the saloon just to avoid her. I knew I'd have to meet her eventually._

The butterflies in his stomach didn't help with the whole 'we have nothing to do with each other' thing, so he ignored them. _I'm just nervous about meeting a new person. That's all._

"Why don't you want to see her?" he heard Abigail ask, her tone curious. After a week of his mom gently pushing, Sam begging and pleading, and Abigail reminiscing, she'd finally decided to ask. Thinking it through, he didn't respond until the screen went blank.  
"It's not that I don't want to see her. It's just that... well, I don't really care. Everyone else is going crazy over her. I'm sure she's being pulled left and right by strangers wanting to know everything about her, and it's only her first week. She doesn't need me to fawn over her on top of that. Plus, I'm planning on leaving soon, so there's no point-"  
"So what you're saying is," Abigail interrupted, "you're giving her space to get used to the new environment because you're feeling sympathetic as a fellow awkward person, and you're also too shy to actually go up to her and say hello because you don't know how she'd react?" Sebastian blinked. _That isn't remotely what I said._

He was about to argue his case - it wasn't sympathy, but apathy - when Robin peered into his room, a bright smile on her face.  
"Sebastian, Abigail, shall we get going?"  
He sighed. _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

"... Mira."

He was a fucking liar. Obviously he was curious about her. Obviously he wanted to see her. Looking down at her, holding the mug precariously between them, he couldn't find the words he wanted to say. _'Hi' would be a nice start,_ his inner voice snarked, jolting him out of his stupor. _But really... she really has changed. Abigail didn't do her justice. She probably wanted to see how I'd react, the asshole. I have so many reasons not to find her as attractive as I do right now. I need to say something. Be smart._  
Just as he worked up the nerve to break the silence between them, her pretty pink lips parted.  
"Sebastian?"  
_I shouldn't like the way she says my name. I shouldn't be this attracted to her. I shouldn't have come today._ Meeting her big honey-brown eyes, he couldn't help feeling like he'd somehow lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited meeting has finally occurred, and poor Sebastian doesn't know what to do~
> 
> I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter. ;)


	6. Two Awkward Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Amira so awkward?! Why is Sebastian so awkward?!? An embarrassing first encounter occurs as the two scramble to deal with their unusual reactions to each other.

At the sound of his name, Sebastian abruptly stepped back, spilling some of the cider he'd just saved from disaster. And letting go of my hand. Which really shouldn't have bothered me.  
_He sure grew up. He's so tall. And his hair is so dark. And long. Why do I like it? Why am I looking at him? Oh no, we're staring at each other. I'm gonna start blushing in 3..._

"If you disaster children are done squaring up, can I do introductions?" Like a holy being, Abigail descended from the back of the game room, saving the awkward atmosphere. A man with an eyebrow piercing and spiky blond hair appeared behind her, his smile teasing.  
"I never thought I'd ever meet someone as socially inept as Seb, but I've been proven wrong. Were you both going to stand here forever?" Sebastian - _because it **has** to be him at this point, right?_ \- turned to glare at the man, who seemed completely unphased.

"Sam," he growled, his husky voice bringing back the blush I had been **trying** to hide, "please shut up."  
_I may be seeing what I want to see, because I'm clearly delusional and going through a dry spell right now... but is he blushing? Have I embarrassed him? Oh fuck, I was supposed to be cool, and suave, and sweep them off my feet with my charming wit! Yoba, help!_

Abigail looked both of us over, then smirked. I didn't want to think about what that smirk meant.  
"Was this for me?" she asked, taking the beer out of my hand.  
"Yeah..." I murmured, glancing at the cider still being held by Sebastian. I didn't look at his face again. I didn't like how I reacted to him. Like all those hormones that had been silenced by the oppressive atmosphere of Joja had suddenly come back to life and started screaming.  
"And that would be for...?" Abigail pressed, suddenly turning to Sebastian. _I think my ears are burning. This is ridiculous. How could this have gone so wrong?_  
"Um... I think this is yours?" He offered my cider back to me. I blinked up at him. _Oh, he said something. What did he say? I was too busy freaking out. My cider! Right! Yes!_

It seems I was taking too long to accept it back. Before I could even twitch, Abigail took it from him and snickered, "I think I'll hold onto that for you."  
A short, even more awkward silence, and I was ready to bolt. _Huh, I think I have a headache. I should go. Right now._  
Sensing my growing desire to escape, Abigail's hand clasped over my shoulder, keeping me in place.

"So," she continued jovially, clearly having the time of her life, "I see you've met our resident recluse. Amira, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Amira, the new farmer. It seems you two recognize each other already." _'Recognize' is a strong word. I only remember little things, like going on adventures in the woods and eating my granddad's pumpkin pie on the farm. **That** much would've been fine. This... **this** isn't fine. I didn't come here to be controlled again._

_But it doesn't hurt to be friendly, I suppose._

Reining in my embarrassment, I smiled at the-man-with-attractive-eyes-and-face-and- _fuck_ and said, "Hi. Nice to meet you. Again. It's been a while." _'It's been a while', huh? How boring._ The way he looked at me, as if he wasn't sure if he should be wary or not, almost made me laugh. _I'm the one who should be wary, buddy. I know how feelings like this end. Not this time. Not ever._  
Finally, he silently held out his hand, the faintest curve of a smile gracing his lips.  
"I'm surprised you still remember. Out of all the places you could live, you chose Pelican Town?" The cynical tone of his voice was surprising, but I got distracted by the warmth of his hand as I shook it, fighting the urge to blush again with little success. _Thank Yoba for my dark skin and the mood lighting of the saloon. There's no way anyone can tell, right? Right._  
"Well, Pelican Town is where my granddad's farm is," I pointed out, mentally preparing for the curious questions I'd been psyching myself up for all day. Instead, he nodded. And that was it. Then, turning to 'Sam', he said, "I'm gonna go get our drinks." 

With that he was gone, and I was left facing Cheshire-Cat Abigail and Sam. Between their stares, I decided that today was **definitely** the worst possible day to visit the saloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry for the late update; last week was ridiculously busy. :) But our awkward couple has met! And they don't know how to deal! 
> 
> Pretty sure the only thing maintaining my sanity is my desire to see how they get out of the 'wtf is this' phase into the 'I love this' phase. See you in the next update!


	7. Live Long and Prosper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amira finds that Abigail's friends are much like her; easy to get along with. Except for Sebastian. If only they had something to talk about...

Abigail handed my cider back once I'd sat on the couch, looking satisfied that she had prevented my escape. I had a long, slow sip, the cold bubbly brew bringing me to the present, and took the opportunity to recollect myself.  
_What is wrong with me? So Sebastian became an extremely attractive guy, and just so happens to hit all of my buttons in **just** the right way. It doesn't mean anything! It just means I'm attracted to him. Which is a normal response from a straight woman towards a hot guy. I can still treat him normally. Doesn't mean I have to **do** anything about it. I can just be friendly with him. Like friends do. Yeah. It's simple. Just because he has those deep dark eyes, delicately masculine face, long eyelashes, husky voice, yummy mint smell I want to bury myself in-_

I tilted the cider into my mouth and chugged until it was half-empty. It seems you **cannot** convince yourself to stop being attracted to someone. Fuck.  
"So how do you, Seb, and Abigail know each other?" I looked up at Sam, and his gently curious eyes calmed me down somewhat. _Right. This is a chance to make friends. I came here to get to know people. I can freak out about Sebastian's ridiculously sexy pheromones later._  
Equipping a friendly smile, I replied, "When I was younger, I used to come to the valley during summer vacation and live with my granddad on Aldyra Farm. Abigail and Sebastian are kind of my childhood friends."  
Abigail huffed, "What do you mean 'kind of'?! You don't eat mud pies and catch crabs together only to be 'kind of' childhood friends! Remember the time we played house, with you and me as the parents and Sebby as our adopted German Shepherd puppy? You don't adopt a German Shepherd together only to be 'kind of' childhood friends, Ami!!!"  
While Sam laughed as I apologized to a salty Abigail, Sebastian returned with drinks for him and Sam. He didn't look at me once nor did he join in on the reminiscing, and I was internally grateful for that. Sebastian seemed like the type of person I needed to upgrade my charisma skill for. At this point, even his gaze could render me speechless. An instant KO.  
The conversation progressed, and I learned that Sam was forced to go on summer camp until he was 15, which explained why I didn't remember him at all despite being familiar with many of Pelican Town's residents. It seems like while Sam and Sebastian had always been friends, and Sebastian and Abigail had always been friends, they only became their rather infamous group of three in middle school, and have been inseparable ever since.  
'Abigail scared me' was the response I got from Sam when I asked why it had taken them so long to become friends. Abigail's fierce glare chased a smirking Sam to the pool table, and the boys started a new game while Abigail and I reformed our fated friendship. The tension in my shoulders eased away the more I chatted with the group. Abigail's easy laughter, combined with Sam and Sebastian's playful banter, turned the night I had been so afraid of into one I'd remember fondly for years to come. Also, Gus' pizza was well worth the wait, and won me Sam's everlasting loyalty. 

"By the way, that's a cute shirt. Is it from Star Wars?" Abigail asked innocently. I felt my heart freeze over in horror. _Abigail, no. Not like this. I thought we were comrades._  
We'd been talking about fandoms, and I was ecstatic to learn that Abigail was a fellow weeb after I brought up one of my favourite anime series, FMA. However, it seemed her geekiness only extended so far. I couldn't help the deep sigh that escaped my chest... in tandem with the man who had said very little all night. A strange sense of excitement warmed my chest as I glanced at Sebastian, who calmly met my gaze with a slight, conspiratorial smile hovering at the edge of his lips.  
_Star Trek fan, or relatively educated geek boy? I wonder..._  
"It's... from Star Trek, actually," I replied, turning back to Abigail. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Sebastian returned his attention to the pool table. An insatiably curious part of me wanted to test him; I was never allowed to go to conventions as a child, and as an adult I was always too busy. As a result, I had never met another Star Trek fan before.  
I nervously gathered the remainder of my social courage for the evening and continued, "It's the symbol of the UFP's Starfleet. We should watch The Original Series together some time."  
Sebastian didn't so much as twitch at my words. The anticipation I'd been feeling withered into a mild disappointment. _I guess I was mistaken. Well, I'm sure we'll find something else to bond over. Even if it's just the fact that we're both human. Why did I expect to have something in common with the person I'm attracted to? That's not how the world works!_

The embarrassment of bumping into Sebastian, combined with the stress caused by my sudden attraction towards him, tired me out much faster than usual. At 9pm, I got up to leave and bid the three of them farewell. Sam and Abigail responded warmly, but Sebastian only nodded at me before looking away again, his expression unreadable. I wasn't too bothered though; I'd accomplished my goals for the evening. I'd met many more of the townsfolk, and had (maybe?) left a good impression on Abigail's friends.  
Just as I was about to exit into the main area of the saloon, a murmured 'live long and prosper' reached my ears. My breath caught, but I didn't stop walking away, my heart pounding in my ears. A pity I didn't turn around; I might've found his face, tinted a faint, embarrassed red, much easier to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a long break for my mental health, and am now feeling a lot better. ;) Will try not to leave you hanging in future. I hope all of you are doing well, and that this story distracts you from your own embarrassing moments!


End file.
